Tomorrow
by Meahri
Summary: It's the shooting of the final love scene for the main couple in the drama. Junk Suk and Jieun have very little time left to express how they feel for one another. Will they find the courage to tell each other how they feel?


She was lost in thought as she was looking down at their hands clasped together. His hand was so much bigger than hers. And yet her hand felt so comfortable enclosed in his, just like they were meant to be clasped always. Around them, the crew worked quickly to finish setting up the final scene for today…their last kiss in the drama, the final climax in their story.

Jung Suk was focused on the conversation Yoo-kyung-ssi was having with the director. It sounded like there might be a slight change to the scene.

She looked up, her eyes settling on his profile, lingering first on his cheekbone, the outline of his lips and then the line of his jaw. His face had become so familiar to her, so dear. She felt a sudden ache in her chest, and she cast her eyes down quickly as they filled with tears. _There's only tomorrow, and then I won't see him again._

"Jieun-ah, kwenchana?" he asked softly. She kept her eyes down as she fought to get her emotions under control.

"Kwenchana," she replied slowly.

"Ya! I'm talking to Jieun, not Soonshin," he said with a laugh in his voice. A few seconds passed, and then she chuckled and looked up at him.

"Kwenchanayo," she said again, this time with a small smile on her lips. She couldn't help responding to him.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, and then he looked at her and smiled. His face transformed, lighting up like candle. His face was radiant, his eyes bright, and his smile…it never failed to take her breath away. When he smiled at her she always felt so special, like she was the source of that light. Her heart felt so full. She couldn't figure out why it always happened this way. He would smile at her, and then without fail, she would smile in return. It was something she couldn't control.

Her lips parted in a huge smile, and his breath caught in his throat. She was already pretty, but there were moments like now when she looked so beautiful that he couldn't look away if he tried. He stood transfixed, just totally bewitched by her. _Tomorrow…tomorrow is it_. His brows furrowed and he frowned at the thought.

"Stand by to roll" someone yelled several feet away, and they both immediately turned to the camera and readied themselves for the next take.

"So, no change to the scene, I guess", he said softly, "we'll just do the scene like we discussed earlier."

"Arasso," she replied.

"Action!" yelled the director.

They strolled slowly through the park, their hands clasped between them. It was a rare balmy evening, and the hum of the cicadas was subdued and almost quiet, compared to their usual shrill chirping. It was already late in the evening and there was no one around, so they just walked on and enjoyed the peace after the long drama of the day. Suddenly, Soonshin slowed and then turned to face him.

"Daepyo-nim," she said without waiting for a response, "komawayo. It meant so much to have you next to me today. I don't think I could have succeeded if you hadn't been beside me."

"Geu-reon-de, now that my family issues are settled, and my family and Songsangnim can start fresh, you don't have to feel responsible for me anymore. You've done so much for me already, but I'm stronger now, and no longer need protection. I'll continue to work hard as an actress to help your business become successful again. "

"Hajima," he said. His voice trembled as he spoke and his eyes grew fierce. "Stop it!"

"Waeyo?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here next to you!" he said, his voice rising with each word.

"Waeyo?" she asked again.

He remembered what the past few days had been like for him, how he missed her every moment of the day. Even those few times recently when she was just a few feet from him, it still felt like she was a million miles away.

His face looked pained, and she watched a myriad of expressions chase across his face. And then his eyes became sad, and suspiciously bright.

"Because you're the most important thing to me," he said softly.

She reached up to cradle his face in her hands, and she looked up into his eyes. "Miahne", she said softly. "Please don't be sad." She raised her hand higher to stroke his brow and sooth away the hurt. "Miahne", she said again, and then she stood up on her toes and pulled his face to hers, her lips parting as she kissed him softly and tenderly. As his hands reached around her waist to pull her closer, she pulled back, and when she saw the disappointment on his face, she laughed softly.

She raised her right hand, stuck out her pinky and said solemnly, "Jebal yagsog haejuseyo."

"No matter what happens. . .don't be weak. Don't run away. And stay by my side. Please promise me." _Please stay by my side_.

Joon-ho's eyes had grown wide when he realized she was asking him to repeat the same promise they had made before everything had gone so wrong. He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt or hesitation; afraid to believe that maybe she needed him as much as he needed her. But all he could see was a fierce light shining in her eyes, and then he suddenly let out a huge sigh as he realized he had been holding his breath.

He raised his hand and wrapped his pinky around hers, and he said slowly, "I promise to never leave your side for the rest of my life."

She answered him with a huge smile, and he pulled her in his arms to hold her close. _If I had my way, I would never let you go_, Jung Suk thought to himself. He pushed her back a bit so he could look at her as he caressed her hair and her face. He wanted to savor this moment, and he wanted to commit to his memory every detail of the last time he held her in his arms.

Jieun moved closer to Jung Suk and started to reach up again with her hands, but then he was quicker as he reached around to the nape of her neck to guide her face to his, while his other hand stole around her waist to pull her against him. Jieun's eyelids slowly drifted shut as their lips touched. He felt her lips part slightly as he arched over her, pushing her body slightly back so that he could deepen the kiss.

He suddenly felt Jieun tense up, her arms tightening around him as she kissed him harder. He was struggling to keep himself from responding in kind when he felt the tears on her face. Worried, he opened his eyes and raised his head to look at her. Her eyes slowly opened to meet his, and he was alarmed at the sadness he saw. It was good the director gave him leeway to ad-lib because they were already way off script.

"Musunil isoso?" he asked. "What's the matter?" He wiped the tears from her eyes and then he continued to stroke her hair, her face and back again in an effort to comfort her. And then she surprised him with a smile.

Jung Suk's face was full of worry, and she suddenly remembered they still needed to end the scene. She focused on his eyes and delivered her final line.

"Saranghaeyo, " she said. _I love you_.

His hands stilled. He knew, of course, what she was going to say, but this felt different. The look in her eyes and the soft tone in her voice…it all felt real._ You're so pathetic_.

He pulled her against him for the last time, and they hugged each other tight.

"Saranghaeyo", he whispered into her ear.

"Cut!" yelled the director, and then the crew waited as the director reviewed the scene on his monitor. Jung Suk was slightly surprised there was no NG, but he didn't give it much more thought. They still had to repeat part of the scene from another angle. He looked down quickly at Jieun who seemed lost in thought again as she quietly stood within his arms. Their hold had loosened, but neither had stepped away.

"Kwenchana?" he asked softly, smiling down at her.

"Kwenchanayo," she replied, smiling up at him. This routine never seemed to grow old.

Footsteps approached them, and they looked away from each other as hands reached in to pat their faces and smooth their hair in place. And then they were gone. He realized suddenly that the crew was keeping their distance. He looked down at her again, and was surprised to find her staring at him intently.

"Oppa," she said, would you. . . ?"

Footsteps approached and Sung-shik-ssi was suddenly in front of them talking about slight changes in the scene as the crew worked quickly in the background to shoot the scene from the other direction. Another hour passed quickly and they were finally done for the day. As the crew wrapped up, Jung Suk turned to Jieun.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" he asked. "It seemed important."

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she replied.

"Chincha?" he asked. "Are you really going to tell me then?" She just looked at him, but didn't say anything.

He raised his pinky in the air again and said, "Jebal yagsog haejuseyo." He didn't care if he looked silly. He was past caring.

"Please promise me you'll tell me. I really want to know what you were going to say." A few more seconds passed by, and he said again, "Promise me!"

She finally reached up and hooked her pinky around his. "I promise," she replied. And then she smiled.

He barely registered the passing scenery outside as he and his manager drove home. It was late, but there was still time to meet with his friends and unwind. He kept seeing her face in his head, and thoughts of meeting his friends were soon forgotten as he wondered what it was Jieun wanted to say.

"Kwenchana?" his manager asked. "You haven't said anything since we left."

Jung Suk barely registered anything else that was said, but the first word made him instantly think of her.

"Kwenchana," he laughed. And then suddenly, he was really looking forward to the next day.


End file.
